NailED
by TABIL
Summary: DARK FICTION. Five to six years have past since we've last saw are beloved Ed boys. They are living in the world of teenaged life. Many, and not so many things have changed, especially with one of their own and has always been a mystery to them.
1. Adolescence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.

**Author's notes:** This takes place years later when the Ed boys are teenagers and in high school. What will be in this story are some ideas about the life style of the characters, mainly one in particular. Please read and review. I need your words for support to help me continue this.

**Warning:** This story may contain harsh violence, blood, weirdness, adult situations, abuse, horrible images, and even slash. Please be open-minded. If you don't like any of this. I refer you not to read this. Thank you. Consider this, the rating, and the genre.

**Genre:** Suspense/drama/romance/horror/comedy

**Notes:** _Italic_-ized words mean that a character either said it in the past or are thinking it at that current moment. It serves as subtexted, in a way, yet also can be someone thinking, too.

* * *

**Nailed **

**By TABIL**

A warm day, clear and calm blue ocean above, the bright yellow star's rays shining brightly through every bit of chemistry that formed it. _In fact, everything was made out of some form of chemistry. Even the wind is made from something, something called the solar cycle, in which is created by it and through the uneven cooling and heating of the earth's surface, and the solar cycle is created by the very sun itself that earth revolves around._

A lover of knowledge and especially that of the sciences, Double D marveled at this.

He had been reading an intriguing book called "Friends: Earth and The Sun", although the title might seem a bit cheesy, over all it still was a good book and he had finished reading all of the two-hundred-eighty-two pages of that book just last night, the very afternoon his parents took him to the book store and bought it and many other books for him. Plus, he needed something to do last night since Ed was dragged home early by Sarah and while Eddy, afterward, decided to head home and off to bed. And being a speed reader, it didn't take long for Double D to read all of the book contents right just before time for bed. Double D always had a curfew, not set by his parents mind you, but by himself so he could achieve all of the eight hour sleep required for the human body and get up bright and early as the sun began to kiss the morning sky.

That morning, after eating a well balanced breakfast of whole wheat toast, eggs, along with juice, he took a shower, got dressed in his daily gear, kissed both his father and mother on the cheek before leaving the house, and then merrily set off to Eddy's place.

After striding over there, he knocked on Eddy's door with much enthusiasm, wondering what activities they'll be involved in today, or should he say "_scams_"? Not that he liked scams, it just provided him a chance to use his _intellect_ more often than he would if he just used it in school.

Much hasn't changed since he first met Ed and Eddy almost thirteen years back, he knew them since he was four, Eddy being three at the time, and Ed being almost the same age as Eddy, pretty much you can say things are the same. Well, with Eddy anyway. _He still was the money hogging piggy bank he'd ever been_, wears almost the same style of clothing, only more preppy, his hair done the same, brushed back and sticking up as usual, _and still as arrogant as ever as well as quick-tempered_. Yes, nothing has changed about Eddy, _still bossy as ever, too_. _Bossy, bossy, bossy._

And nothing had changed much about Double D either. He still wore his geeky, yet sort of ghetto attire, as in the word "ghetto" it means he still wears his trademark beanie hats. He has been known to wear hoodies as well, of course, still never taking his hat off any given moment except when it comes to acts of cleanliness of one's self, but even then he usually has a shower cap resembling one. He also has been known to wear jogging suits. Sometimes he'll just wear his exercise pants with other clothes, even though he was never the sporty type, he just liked wearing them because of how comfortable they are and he mainly wore all of those on cool days and mornings, which he had ran out of by now. Now, he's wearing his normal jeans, the expensive brand named ones that his parents happily bought for him not too long ago as well as name branded shirts. Over all, he'd sometimes looked ghetto, other times he looked like a groupie, sometimes both in the mix, only wearing his geeky clothing to some places that were important, like school. Not much of Double D's personality had changed either, still the suave, charismatic, intelligent and witty person he'd ever been.

Eddy had let him in after waiting for what seemed at least five long boring minutes in the outside heat. _Eddy and his slow mornings, tsk._ Eddy never was a morning person, in fact, he always despised mornings, but Eddy told Double D to come early, so he did, no matter how much the sixteen year old groaned about it. Not his fault Eddy didn't like getting up in the mornings, nor was it his fault _that Eddy had trouble keeping up with schedules_.

Speaking of that...

Double D had hoped Eddy had woke up earlier and had gone to retrieve Ed before he came so they could already begin, but unfortunately for him, that became unlikely. One of them had to fetch their slow, weird-minded friend.

Nowadays, as years have past, Ed had grown away from them, or was it them away from him? Double D did not know. Perhaps, it's because Eddy and Double D always made constant contact with each other, not only because of friendship, but also because of the scams and other plans they had, while Ed eventually attended extra curricular activities, which none of them knew of at all. In fact, Ed had always been a question mark to them, they could never nail him as anything but different, far much different than even Johnny was when he was a little boy, even he grew out of having a imaginary friend when he obtained real friends when he had entered high school.

Ed was just..._strange_. In fact, he seemed very much insane to a lot of their fellow peers. But that's all they knew about him now, that and the fact that he still resides in the basement of his parent's house.

Ed also had changed his clothes, not wearing much color as he use to, now he wore lots of black, a striped black and white shirt, black wide-legged baggy pants with millions of pockets with many unknown appendages hanging from them, a black spiky belt with a skulls buckle in front that you rarely see as well as matching dog collars around his neck and arm bands around his arms, black huge high-heel boots that go all the way up to his knees, buckles aligned down and across them, to top it all off, he wore a matching trench coat that seemed to match everything. Even his physical appearance had change, he finally did grow a chin, not much of one, but it still was there no matter how much Eddy teased him about it. He now wore make-up, usually black eye shadow, black lipstick, and sometimes face pant. He also had many eyebrow piercings, ear piercings, nose, tongue, and lip. He also painted his fingernails, mostly black all of the time, but sometimes gets crazy with it by adding color and making an art out of it by creating images, which also goes for his hair, which he had dyed jet black and he would sometimes add washable color to the ends, his hair now long and spiked up in a crazy fashion. Surprisingly, he also had shaved his uni-brow off completely.

Ed had changed somewhat, yes, but somewhat freakier than they ever thought in their wildest dreams he would ever attended to. Of course, he was strange from the beginning, very strange, but now he also seemed somewhat dark and his love for scary movies and gore sky rocketed. Also, he rarely made much of any conversation with anyone unless they spoke to him first, and even then, _his mind would seem like it had wondered off...someplace else_. Wherever it was, it wasn't part of this world and to be honest Ed sometimes quite scared the mud out of his long childhood bosom buddies, let alone everyone else around the cul-de-sac. Double D assured Eddy and himself that _Ed was merely going through a phase, like all people do_, but Ed had turned this way five years ago. So in truth, that was very unlikely. Neither Eddy or Double D knew who their friend was anymore, but it's not like they really knew him much from the beginning, unknowingly to them, they thought they had nailed him down, front, left, right, back, and center. But fate surely can't prove them wrong, could it?

So back on topic, one of them had go get their twisted amazingly tall and dark friend, he's the nail that helps it stick all together. Without him, neither Eddy and most definitely Double D couldn't and certainly wouldn't pull this off. Ed's the brawn of the outfit, let alone the pet chimp of the gang. Amazingly strong since Ed really didn't have that much muscle at all and that was always amazed and even terrified some people. _How can someone so scrawny lift up such heavy loads, and what more, have the force to push, carry, and throw it just about anywhere he wanted it to go? Surely there's no such thing as supernatural force._ Though it always came up in Double D's mind, he never bothered to ask his long, pale thin faced friend. He didn't have to worry about steroids because _if Ed was taking those, he'd be big in size_! _Maybe it's just one of his many talents, like he has in art...like his..morbid drawings, paintings, and sculptures.._

"You go." Eddy said plainly as he slowly downed his morning chunky puffs. _Tsk._ Double D had gotten onto him about eating sugar-coated cereals.

"W-w-what? M-m-meeeee?" Double D asked, surprised that Eddy would want to send him since it was always Eddy that always got the big guy.

"Yeah, you heard me." Eddy affirmed irritably.

Double D stared at him for a moment, then protested. "B-b-but Eddy! I-I c-can't go there! You know very well, I can't stand going there because of Sarah and her incessant stocking!"

Eddy snorted, a brow lifted up at his friend, "So..?"

Overwhelmed by emotions of the moment, filled with adrenalin, Doubled D burst out like an over filled water balloon, his arm movements wild. "It's about to drive me NUTS, Eddy! NUTS! I can't comprehend why she still likes me after all of these years! After all the many times I tried to set her straight that I DON'T LIKE HER!" He began to hyperventilate, surely Eddy wouldn't send him now...

"So?" He was proved wrong.

"SO!" Double D yelled in confusion. _My God, this is absurd, Eddy!_

Eddy answered. "I go there almost every day to retrieve the lump."

Double D whined, but then stopped when he saw how twitchy his friend's face was with aggravation, a scowl formed on his lips seconds later. Double D gulped, he didn't like making Eddy mad or seeing him mad for that matter.

Eddy slammed his spoon down on the table, sighing as he squeezed his eyes shut and then reopened them again to look at his smarter peer. "Listen to this, Brainiac." He began under his voice. "I go there every time we have something to do. YOU do it this time. I'm tired of always retrieving Mister Spooky. I constantly not only deal with that and him, but also with his bitchy sister." He took in a deep breath and continued. "Now, you know how much I despise her. How much she despises me. We don't get along, and that's not even the words for it. I don't feel like being punch, hit, or have my hair or any of my limbs pulled on today. And you say you hate going there." He snorted with bitterness. He really hated that girl.

Double D then took in a exaggerated breath and let out a long sigh. He really didn't want to go, but seeing it from Eddy's point of view, it really wasn't fair. Plus, it had been some odd years since he entered and been in Ed's house. _And surely, perhaps, maybe Sarah had changed over night... Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying._ But one thing's for sure, at least Sarah won't hit him or hurt him in any way, at least he hoped. And maybe if he was lucky, she might not even be there. _Ahh, atta boy old chap, that's the way to think._ But as hard as he tried to be optimistic about the situation, Double D pushed himself up and said depressingly, "Alright. I'll go."

Eddy smirked, pleased that Double D was going besides him for a change. "Good. And while you are at it, hurry it up! We've got to get done in the next hour or so before everyone notices and ruins my day!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Remember to please review. Thank you.


	2. Retrieving The Lump

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.

**Author's notes:** This takes place years later when the Ed boys are teenagers and in high school. What will be in this story are some ideas about the life style of the characters, mainly one in particular. Please read and review. I need your words for support to help me continue this.

**Warning:** This story may contain harsh violence, blood, weirdness, adult situations, abuse, horrible images, and even slash. Please be open-minded. If you don't like any of this. I refer you not to read this. Thank you. Consider this, the rating, and the genre.

**Genre:** Suspense/drama/romance/horror/comedy

**Notes:** _Italic_-ized words mean that a character either said it in the past or are thinking it at that current moment. It serves as subtexted, in a way, yet also can be someone thinking, too.

* * *

**Nailed **

**By TABIL**

_1. 2. 3. 4._ Double D counted the cracks in the cement as he traveled over on to Ed's house. Yes, it was elementary, but anything to distract him from thinking about turning back would suit just fine enough. _11. 12. 13._ He continued to count, thinking about how Ed use to do such trivial things when they were younger. He seemed so innocent back then... _But then again, that was more than likely one of his symptoms of being, ahem, mentally challenged so to speak._ Ed was known to be anything but smart. _Not that he lacked a brain, he just didn't know how to use it. Lovable loaf._ Though Double D had to admit, many times Ed even racked his nerves with...his _stupidity_. He pitied the poor guy. Now, he just didn't know what to think about him since he had grown distant from them. Of course, even when he never acted distant before it all began, he still had that strange look in his eyes that Double D could never put a finger to and he noticed it much later on in their childhood years. Now he couldn't see the boy's eyes to figure out anything because he now wore those pitch black sunglasses he got somewhere and never seems to take them off. The only way he knew Ed wore eye shadow and shaved his uni-brow off was when he took his sunglasses off once to clean them, but his eyes were closed when he did that. _27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33..._

He was now there, standing in the driveway that seemed to get elongated by his weary mind. He sighed and took his first steps towards what appeared to be a normal, tranquil home, but to Eddy and him, there lied a beast in that house and that beast was Sarah. Double D blinked in surprise, what seemed like a long eerie walk, he was already standing at the door in no matter of time. He gulped, his pores spitting out millions upon millions of sweat beaded drops.

_C'mon, Eddward. Just ring the bell already. Or if you prefer, knock on the door. It's really simple.. Just lift your hand and--_

The door opened.

"Oh sh-hi Sarah!"

There she stood, leaning against the door and looking very much like she could kill anything weak in sight, _much like a vulture that stalks it's prey_. He gulped. Him being _the prey_.However, her demeanor changed incredibly upon seeing him, eying him down from head to toe and back up for a few seconds before giving him her sweet enticing smile she seemed to use all the time on him. _Oh dear...here it comes.._

"Hey, Double D." She replied softly. "What brings you here?"

Double D stuttered, trying hard to come up with an answer. Heck. He already had one made in his mind, he just couldn't get the words out properly. _Cat got your tongue, Double D?_

Sarah smiled even more at him, trying hard not to giggle as she waited for an answer. She really did look pretty today, considering that her hair was above shoulder length nowadays, which she happened to have in cute little braided pig tails tied with lavender ribbons, which matched her spaghetti strap top, with Khaki shorts and matching sandals. She even had make-up on, her shiny pink lip-gloss shining in the light. She always dressed this cute and she's growing up to be quite the lady. _...Well, by looks anyway._ Double D just never really paid any attention to her or the way she looked like for the matter, far too busy in other important matters. So, this came as some sort of a surprise for him...

"Moi?" she squeaked. _Has she been learning French?_

Double D shook his head and snapped out of it. "Sorry, uh, Sarah, I've come here for Ed." He tried to be as polite as he could be without losing any control. _Don't spaz on me now._

Her smiled faded and was replaced with a disgusted frowned. _Oh, boy._ "Oh." She blandly said and then rudely scuffed. "That reprobate loser is in his room."

"S-soooo..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do I wait here or.."

"Go fetch him yourself." She said sourly, walking away and leaving the door open for him to come in.

Double D frowned. _The nerve of that girl. Honestly, don't know why Ed puts up with her._ He then wiped his feet, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He looked around for any signs of Sarah, who happened to be in the living room with Jimmy doing something he had no clue about and nor did he care. Apparently, he still belonged in her wildest of fantasies, _but that's all they'll ever be. Nothing more. _

Double D then looked around as he tried to gather his bearings. Had it been so long since he last came here that he had forgotten? It then dawned into his brain-meats. He snapped into action and headed towards the door that lead to the basement. The door was easily overlooked because it clearly looked like any other door and it wasn't in plain sight as all of the others were and could be easily mistaken for a broom closet. He opened the door and stepped down onto the stairs.

_**crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik...**_

They squeaked, or should he say, croaked. It sounded very deep throat-ed, like a frog, only not. Considering the sound, the stairs have really gotten old. Why hasn't Ed's parents' repaired or replaced them?

Slowly, he walked down each step, each one having their own way of speaking, from squeaking, croaking, and even to moaning and many other sounds that went along with that one. This scared Double D a bit, that and the place being extremely dim because most of the windows were opaque except in the very corner of one. _...And very eerie, in fact, somewhat very creepy._ It was very quiet down there and even though Double D didn't believe in ghosts, surely it felt like there could be a poltergeist or two. In any way, though, the environment felt cold...and terribly gloomy, like the basement had it's own story to say along with the talking stairway. A story that Double D didn't think he wanted to hear. It made him all goose-pimply and his skin seemed like it just wanted to crawl right off of him and leave him there.

He never liked this place to begin with and wondered why Ed chooses to live in these such conditions in the first place, let alone a basement. _Why not a warm, cozy bedroom like everyone else? He likes it down here,_ he remembered many people like Eddy and Sarah said to him. Whoever liked living in a filthy basement was beyond him, but Ed was always beyond logical point. _He has no sense of any logic._

Finally, he reached Ed's bedroom door, which happened to be in critical shape. It was all scratched, beaten, raked with odd cut mark, and ripped and broken on many of the sides and corners. It wasn't a very good looking door and it looked like it was about to fall off anytime soon by looking at the hinges and how they seem to be lacking any real support of holding the door up. _Probably from all of that slamming his sister does to the door. Tsk. Another thing needing replacement._ Carefully, he knocks on the door three times.

No reply.

He tried again.

Again, no reply. No "come in", "go away", "I'm busy", snorts and other sounds, nothing! All he could hear was the faint sound of someone walking around in there. _Faint footsteps. ...Boots. Chains rattling. That has to be him!_

_**SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!**_

_Dear Lord, what was THAT! Sounded like nails on a chalkboard!_ He gnashed his teeth tightly at the sound, flinching in horror. _No, no. Ed must've moved something. Maybe he's busy... Maybe I should just leave and come back another time._ But when remembering Eddy and the look on his face, he decided to proceed in anyway.

He places his hand on the equally marred door nob, carefully twists it clockwise and opened the door with a gentle push, opening it enough to peek inside.

There he was, there was Edward, which he now preferred to be called instead of just Ed. He was working away at what appeared to be some sort of sculpture of some kind. _...A bizarre sculpture._ Just like all of the others he had seen Ed done in their art class. _Either it was some sort of creature, dark or gruesome, or had some sort of symbolic-ism to whatever shape or twisted form it may have, they were all...different, is that the word?_ Double D really couldn't see what Ed was making this time, though, it was just as dark in here as it was in the rest of the basement, well, just about.

Double D, without a peep, stepped in, quietly tip-toeing over to see what Ed was turning the poor piece of metal into. He watched as Ed torched one side of the piece for what it seemed like for a time, then set the torch down instantly and immediately started chiseling away profoundly with a hammer and other various carving tools. _Thank goodness hehas enough senseto wear protective gloves and a face-shield!_

Double D studied his beloved friend. He wanted to know who this person he was he's watching. Slowly, inch by inch, Edward changed, without them noticing before until it was too late, though the change seemed so natural. Maybe Double D was just over-exaggerating. The figure that stood before him was still his friend, no doubt, his slow, stupid friend that use to be so fond of him, always wanting Double D to teach him everything he knew. Double D smiled to himself, he really did miss Ed, more so than Eddy, who he saw every day anyway. Between school, his parents, girlfriends, peers, and Eddy and his scams, he really didn't have any time at all to spend with Ed, now that he thought about it. And it's because of his recent break up with his girlfriend Nicole that he now had enough time in his life to spend with his friends more.

Speaking of girlfriends, Double D always wondered why Edward never had any...at least from what he saw. Eddy, the other boys, and him were almost constantly dating, but not once did he ever see or hear about Ed having any relationships. In fact, he didn't even look twice at a girl and even turned down a few that seemed interested in him. Not once did he ever see Ed oogle, blush, or even drool over the opposite sex. _..Strange.._ He guessed Edward just wasn't interested or perhaps even ready for a relationship just yet. _Which is a smart thing to do_, he thought regretfully, remembering something in the past he did not want to be thinking about. Anyway, either that was the answer to why Ed wasn't into girls just yet...he was just discretely different all together from the other boys.

Putting those thoughts beside, he then found his eyes wandering over to what Edward was concocting. His smile turned to a curious stare, from curious to a frown, and from a frown into a horrified grimace. Eyes following the deep crevice-like curves, a shape began to take form from there, a long substance seemed to be entwined and appeared to be melted into the base, from there the substance became oblique and contorted at the end where a limb stretched upward. Realization began to set in as it's true form was unraveled by his eyes, at the end of the long limb was the shape of a hand. Double D, without apprehension of thought, gasped intensely.

Edward jumped up two feet and abruptly turned to Double D's direction, apparently shocked or perhaps what seemed scared out of his wits. He really didn't expect anyone to be down there with him, Double D would've guessed, but his thoughts were too distracted by Edward's _horrifying scrap of--_

Without any hesitation, Edward scurried and scrambled up his means of covering his art with what was a old green shower curtain. He then stood before the table, appeared to be guarding the work with his life, like that of a gargoyle that wards off evil, his chest moving up and down ninety to nothing.

Fearing he might have offended his friend in anyway, he forced a small smile at him and said; "I thought it was quite lovely, Ed." He saw Ed was now beginning to relax his composure. "Yes, very lovely. I wonder how you always manage to be so creative." ...Now, he was relax. If Double D knew any better, Ed was probably smiling behind that steel mask of his. Hoping this was true, Double D's smile broadened. This was a good time to mention to him about leaving.

"Come, Edward." He said with as much enthusiasm he could muster. "Eddy needs us. Eddy has a plan!"

Ed stood there for about a minute and then walked off to old, crumbling stack of wood that appeared to be his dresser. He then started to take off his artistic garments as Double D stood there and waited.

Double D began to look around the room for any noticeable changes. Posters were still all over and around the walls, covering up what appeared to be scratched and banged-up walls. There were lots of holes now, more than there ever use to be, they were completely everywhere and all sizes, too, making the walls look ate up, like a savage dog found a way in here and decided to chew on them.

Double D kept looking around and spotted more. Ed's bed was now gone, it either completely vanished or it's nothing but springs now. _Surely, his parents must be getting him a new one today._ Some of Ed's old stuff was still there, like the same old tv and his voodoo masks and many other newer masks laying around and about, and so was his old chair, too, along with all of the scary movies that Edward enjoyed to watch. Other than that, his room had changed. The other stuff he use to have is no longer there, making the room feel sort of hallow in it's own fashion. He then looked up and noticed the pipes had items hanging from them, like chains, plastic skulls, and other items he guess Ed randomly chose to hang up there. The pipes were also now neon-colored, and they glowed in the darkness that was Ed's room, spray painted no doubt. He then looked at the floor and saw the same thing, only they were weird shapes, like pictographs and circles with stars in them. The floor was horribly dusty, though, and a lot of material was laying around and about, like paper, chips of metal, wax, and more, it even looked all scratched up from whatever Ed seemed to be doing down in here. _My God, this place is still a mess. Well, that didn't change. Messy, messy, messy._

As he sighed inwardly, his eyes flashed by something, something that caught him. Looking forward, bewilderment overcame him, his eyebrow now quirking at what appeared to be a door. _Was that the bathroom? When did it ever receive a door?_ It was a red door, which stood out more than anything else because it was a prominent, bold color that didn't match anything at all in Ed's room. The only thing that made it belong was that it had twenty or more uneven marks on it. _Weird._ But then again, this was Ed's room and Ed was certainly weird in his own way. So, Double D disregarded it as Edward's poor lack of good taste in better things. _Oh my, Ed, you certainly are-_

Double D let out a startled gasp, which sounded more like a shriek of terror almost, as something touched him on the shoulder. He jumped away from whatever it was and turned to see what it was that touched him like that.

Ed.

Doubled D breathed in and out, sighed in relief and then glared at his taller friend. "Don't do that, Edward! You nearly scared me half to death!" He directly scolded. _Dear Lord, if I was a cat right about now, I think I might've lost a few of my lives!_

Ed smiled softly at him, his sunglasses on like always whenever someone saw him. "Sorry, Double D." He finally said. _He spoke!_ "Didn't mean to scare you like that."

Double D sniffed, he hated foolery and he hated to be frightened, though Ed most likely really didn't mean to startle him. He seemed sincere about it, it's just Ed spooks him out a bit easily himself, always popping out here and there.

"Well, I hope you're ready now because we're leaving. God only knows how much time we've wasted.." After placing a hand over his eyes, he sighed, hoping his stress would relinquish soon once they start going. "Eddy is gonna be SO furious." He put his hand down and then said. "C'mon. Quickly."

He then started to march towards the door, the taller boy following him not too far behind. Once shutting the door behind them, the room was then completely engulfed in a eerie silence.

**To be continued**

* * *

I want to thank those that reviewed my first chapter. That means a lot and I hope you'll keep liking the story. This is for you and for the Ed's. I'll try to keep updating. Your reviews help a lot more than you might think. They help me want to continue and keep writing. So, please keep reviewing. :)

To all the rest: Remember to please review. Thank you.


	3. The AlienAttraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.

**Author's notes:** This takes place years later when the Ed boys are teenagers and in high school. What will be in this story are some ideas about the life style of the characters, mainly one in particular. Please read and review. I need your words for support to help me continue this.

**Warning:** This story may contain harsh violence, blood, weirdness, adult situations, abuse, horrible images, and even slash. Please be open-minded. If you don't like any of this. I refer you not to read this. Thank you. Consider this, the rating, and the genre.

**Genre:** Suspense/drama/romance/horror/comedy

**Notes:** _Italic_-ized words mean that a character either said it in the past or are thinking it at that current moment. It serves as subtexted, in a way, yet also can be someone thinking, too.

Words in **bold** simply is a certain character talking or thinking that no one can hear, except only one of the characters in this story. Also the character's point of view is **bold **as well.

/...word(s).../ Words of the past, of what someone said, apparently not in the scene. A memory.

* * *

**NailED**

**By TABIL**

/..You're nothing../

It wasn't too long after Double D fetched Edward that as soon as they began working they finished just as quickly. Double D was always a great mathematician, while Ed was the master of the world of Art, his art skill always far surpassing the expectations of that of the genius, while the other paid little attention to anything but getting everything finished even though he wasn't the one doing the work. Ed was incredible, he could use anything and make it into some form of masterpiece, it was one of the many things Double D did give him credit for.

Double D smiled and stared at their accomplished work. They have been working on it more than a week's time, preferably three, and finally it was all through. Double D marveled at how much they've advanced since they were little, how they started out with little things and grew up to be bigger things. The older they got, the more advanced they've become, not only because of age, but also because of their peers' interests have changed as well. They needed bigger better things now since the little things they use to do wouldn't accumulate their peers interest much if not any. However, one thing about them didn't change one bit...

"Well boys." Eddy piped. "Let's sell it to the people! Tell them to go to the one and only adventure of a life time- ED'S ALIEN-A-TORIUM!"

The ridiculous names. Well, it was worse than that. Eddy actually wanted to call it "Ed's Alien Blasters Fun World". He was stuck with that for most of the three weeks, but from much disapproval and complaints that came from Ed and Double D, mostly Double D, he finally changed it. The name came from Ed, since it was his idea in the first place to make a place about aliens and a game of "Alien Blasters" to go along with it. Leave it to Ed and his weird ideas, he seemed pretty happy about it that's one thing for sure, and since it was his idea, Eddy demanded that they wouldn't start without him. Eddy, of course, took the credit for practically everything in the end when it was finished. The only thing Eddy should take credit for was complaining every step of the way and for adding "Ed" to the beginning of the word "Alien-A-Torium".

"Surely our peers should enjoy this, since games such as rad as these are totally in this year." Double D spoke, using some of the lingo that his generation were using nowadays.

Eddy snorted. "Oh, they better be!" He yelled indignantly, then turned to Ed. "And you! ...Don't mess anything up." He finished coldly, eying his friend with such leery suspicion he looked like a scolding mother.

Double D didn't blame him. Ed always did seem to mess everything up for them, whether out of plain stupidity, hyperactivity, or God-knows-what. Ed always messed things up. He always broke things in the end, never got anything right, or somehow he would call such attention to himself that they couldn't fathom how, like when Ed had that imaginary friend of his. _...Jib was it?_

Jib. Everyone seemed to like him, everybody but Double D and Eddy. They not only disliked him, but also despised him, how something not real could not only distract them and slow down their process, but also, like Ed, ruin their chances at successful scamming. It was down right irritating. Just thinking about it made, even he, Double D, steam up at the collar. So, he didn't blame Eddy for scolding him, in fact, he would scold him himself if he wanted to ruin his good mood, which he did not. _I surely hope he doesn't mess things up_, Double D thought with much animosity, thinking about that miserable mis-creation of Ed's being. _Jib... HAH! What a pathetic fitting name for a fictition of ever having the displeasure of knowing...!_ And it was a displeasure, and it was dis-pleasurable, especially for Eddy, who received the wrath from the rancored beast of Ed's imagination. _..But that wasn't real._ _That only happened because of Eddy believed he was and made it happen. Anyway, enough thinking about insignificance._

/..Nothing../

They soon parted, Eddy commanding Ed to stay and threw what appeared to be some sort of a costume for him to wear.

"Wear this." He told him. "And play the role right."

Edward merely nodded and smiled a cheek to cheek psychotic grin, which brought to Double D's mind to a children's book he read years ago about a girl lost in a wonderland that was everything chaotic, the cat's grin bore into Double D's skull. 'We're all mad here'. Double D shivered. That book gave him the willies, even now today, after all it did to him. It gave him nightmares, so bad, he didn't want to fall asleep ever when he was a child, though the idea seemed rather foolish even then to him, it still effected him to that extent. Double D looked at Ed again, after shaking the images out. However, the images reappeared as the cat's head took over Ed's form, much like the pumpkin from the movie Pumpkin Head propped on top of the headless body of the black rider. He remembered that movie, it was a movie created years ago that Edward dragged him to go see, much to Double D's unwavering pleas against it. Double D couldn't stand scary movies, they were such a waste of media space, let alone rot the minds of the innocent, just like that book he read years many years ago. Double D stared at the cat, it's toothy grin forming, widening into curled lips, a mischievous glint in it's eyes. 'You might have noticed, I'm not all here' he heard it spoke, it's words seemed more demented than it's appearance. He really hated that cat. And just as he tried to shake all of it out of him, Eddy interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Go on, you!" Eddy pushed. "We need to gather customers!" He then literally started to push him along the concrete, making Double D frown.

"Eddy, you're wearing out the bottom of my shoes!"

/..Nothing../

------------------------

"Come one! Come all!"

"Eddy!"Double D whined, **very much like a annoying squeaky door that you just want to break down into tiny pieces because** **OH the annoyance! I watched as he rolled his eyes, snooty little smart ba--** "...This hardly is a circus!"

Eddy huffed and glared angrily at his sock-headed friend, **which I could do SO much better than him. ..Speaking of sock-headed-ness, does he EVER plan on getting rid of that ridiculous LOOK? I mean, c'mon! He's been wearing for like...THIRTEEN YEARS OR MORE. What? Did his MOMMY give them to him!** "Like YOU can do better, sock-head." ..**Or Maybe I just HATE...no DESPISE that hat for all it's worth, from every string and from every bit of fiber that made it.**

Doubled D scoffed at him then, crossing his arms **like the whiny little snob that he is. Oh you...** "Like YOU would know." **HAH. As if you know anything, you little ingrate! Everything YOU believe in is "logical", but I assure you, I could prove you wrong.** The "scholar" then smiled at his shorter friend and held up an index finger in front of his face. **...God, I wish I was Eddy now, I'd bite it off.. Wait, I take that back. ..Eww.. Disgusting.** "I say lay down the barking and let the place sell itself. For as you can see...it already has!"

Eddy quirked a brow at him. **Dumbass.** "Whatchyoutalkinabout, Double D?"

Double D smiled even more and gestured towards how excited their neighborhood peers have become over "the event", **that my dearest had made.** **My creative little dearest.** They stood there, awing at the glowing lights and repetitive music outside the big tent-like alien space craft. **What can I say? My love is into those sorts of things.**

"Wow, look at that!" Cried out Johnny**, you know the use to be bald kid that now has grown his hair out not even an inch.** "Aliens!"

"I know! Awesome!" Replied his best friend Mitchell**, a boy somewhat similar, if not a freaking lost twin,** grabbing him by the hand. "Let's go in!"

"Yeah!" Johnny whooed... **Sigh. That boy's always loud...and oddly annoying, if not entertaining. Mostly entertaining.**

And just as they were about to go in, two perfectly tan, rather big hands reach over to them both and grab them and pulled them back two feet from where they were standing.

"Don't go in there!" Cried the panicky Rolf. **God, he's tall and has big hands..and feet. Big hands and feet. And my GOD, hairy? BAH. HE'S COVERED IN IT. He looks like he's related to the yetti or some hairy ape. **His eyes bulging from his head, sweat dripping down his skin. **Another loudmouthed lunatic somewhat entertaining.**

The two, including everyone else, stared strangely at the poor old world colonial farmer. **Poor... HAH.** "Why not?"

"If you've got half a noodle, I son of a shepard beg you not to go!" He wailed as he writhed around. **...He looks like he needs to pee, but can't find a working bathroom...heh..**

"Dude." Kevin spoke. **OH GOD.** "It's just a attraction. The stuff isn't even real." **...I HATE that snobby bastard. ..Fucking gay hater.**

Rolf nervously shift his eyes around, sweat still popping out of his pores, his eyes sunken in. "Oh, oh you say that now, but it's a trick, I swear to you, A TRICK! They've come to take us, I swear! THEY'VE COME FOR US ALL!" **...What did I say? Entertaining. ...Yet also annoying. GUH.**

Kevin shook his head at his spazzing friend. **...Opposites attract I guess? ...For them at least, to an extent.** "Whatever, dude. Just come on." **SHUT UP, fucker!**

Rolf just remained standing there, shaking from head to toe. _Poor thing, so easily fooled by folk tales and legends, _thought Double D. _What an idiot_, Eddy thought, rolling his eyes at him.

**..Yeah, that's not only the one who you thought as a fool, let alone treat him like one! Grrr.**

Nazz walked up and stood beside Kevin, her trademark popular smile on chiseled onto her face. **..Eww. It's her. **Now that was a girl that can really move a crowd, let alone the insides of the opposite sex. Everyone immediately stops what they're doing, whatever it is, immediately and wait for her to speak. **...What is she? Royalty? ...The fuck? I DON'T OWE HER SHIT! I OWE HER NOTHING... ..But I must remain silent...for now.. Lucky bitch.**

"Oh, c'mon. It looks uber loads of fun." Her cheeriness like a nectar to the beehive. **Goddamn, that was the most annoying voice I've ever heard in my entire existence of my being.. GOD! What is she trying to be? A FUCKING WHORE? ...Well, it's WORKING, because it doesn't look like anything but that to me!**

_God, she's hot_, were the toughts of well...many, and many were thinking much more than that, I assure you...busy little thoughts swarming in their heads. **You sick bastards.** In fact, they were all bees, almost every single last one of them, except for a handful and a very special one...

And everyone one agreed with her and began to head into the unique space craft design, **clearly genius indeed. ...If only the other two would see the holes, the woun--**

Eddy laughs! **Annoyingly, I add. Damn him. Always interrupting my sentences and train of thought!**

He watched his peers. **Hooked. Lined. And sinkered. Thanks to Rolf and his blatant pleas and God-knows-what he spoke in his foreign tongue. Fortunately, I know what he said... His mother would no doubt wash his mouth out if she heard him. Heh heh. That would be most interesting...for awhile.**

Eddy grinned and grabbed his friend and swooped him up into a tight hug. "WE DID IT DOUBLE D!"

Double D was surprised at first at his friend's queer reaction, but then chuckled. "Oh, Eddy, is that your charm showing?" He spoke rather softly, teasing him in a effeminate tone of voice. **...Oooookaaaaay... He better not be making fun of my baby! ..Wait, they don't know... Nevermind.**

Eddy's eyes popped right open and as wide as saucer plates. Eddy let go of his friend and pushed him away in some form of either agitation or disgust, **definitely not discomfort I say...** Double D merely giggled at him. **Weirdoes. Whom I hate dearly... Anyway, this is predicable. Watch. His reaction's gonna be "DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

**Heh.. Told you so.**

**I watched as the prickily pair followed the rest of the flock of sheep, joining the rest of heard. I knew I shouldn't be out here. I told him I would stay home... Yes, I'm bored and I'm lonely... But... I've got this feeling.. And I'll be damned not to be there when they nail him again...**

**...But...I did promise...**

**And I do always keep my word...**

**And I turn back.**

**Oddly regretting it inside.**

**To be continued**

* * *

:) You'll find out who it might be in the next chapter and in the future chapters, find out more. Please tell me what you think will happen in the next up coming chapter.

Remember to please review. Thank you.

And thanks to those who have reviewed. I need your help! Please keep reviewing!


	4. What Hurts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. 

**Author's notes:** This takes place years later when the Ed boys are teenagers and in high school. What will be in this story are some ideas about the life style of the characters, mainly one in particular. Please read and review. I need your words for support to help me continue this.

**SPECIAL NOTE REGARDING THIS CHAPTER:** This is a special chapter, I guess you could say because it's one of the chapters that fully centers on Ed. I'm sorry it's not long, really, but being that this chapter is dark and depressing, I don't think you would like it long anyway. Also, this chapter has slash involved.Oh, btw, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

**Warning:** This story may contain harsh violence, blood, weirdness, adult situations, abuse, horrible images, and even slash. Please be open-minded. If you don't like any of this. I refer you not to read this. Thank you. Consider this, the rating, and the genre.

**Genre:** Suspense/drama/romance/horror/comedy

**Notes:** _Italic-ized_ words mean that a character either said it in the past or are thinking it at that current moment. It serves as subtexted, in a way, yet also can be someone thinking, too.

Words in **bold** simply is a certain character talking or thinking that no one can hear, except only one of the characters in this story. Also can be a action with a memory that's used as thus /...blah blah! -**Throws something.-** /

/.. -/ Words that had been said that are a memory now, if that makes any sense to you.

* * *

**NailED**

**By TABIL**

Ed had failed again. He had spoiled his friend's plans and made a mockery of them, so they had said.

/Way to go, Ed! Thanks again for ruining yet another scam! Again I ask you, how's a guy gonna get ahead in life with you WRECKING EVERYTHING! -/

/Eddy, Ed's...uhhh...mentally challenged. His deplorable behavior and over-reacting imagination gets the best of him. We should learn from this. -/

/WHAT! LEARN? -/

/-**Sighs-** I mean we shouldn't depend on Ed anymore./

/What are you saying, Double D? -/

/I'm SAYING that Ed is incompetent, he isn't dependable, his mind's not stable, and that he should be left out from here on, Eddy! I don't know how much I can stand of this any longer! -/

/...I see your point. -/

/THEN DO SOMETHING! -/

/God...why don't YOU? I'm not doing it! I'm already enough upset as it is, Sock-head! **-Pouts about the loss of money-** /

/**-Sigh-** FINE! ...Ed. Let me try to put this in laymen terms as much as possible as I can.. You're incompetent, that means you're not reliable, which means we cannot depend on you, and incompetent also means that you are STUPID, dumb, you lack something that's up in the upper story that's call a BRAIN. I mean, I tried to have faith in you, that your mind will develop and grow, I mean I even tried to teach you. There's just no hope for you, it seems.. I mean, your imagination is just...beyond control. You can't even separate reality from fiction! ...I...I just can't take it anymore! I wish you would just grow up! Every time we try to do something, you foil it, which means put to ruin, which means destroy, co-put! I wish, no, want you to never take part in anymore of our plans EVER AGAIN! -/

"I can't believe Double D said that.." Edward whispered to himself, staring at the floor of his dimly lit room.

He couldn't believe Double D, of all people, would speak such harsh words, especially to him! He never saw Double D in this light before. The way he use to view him had now dramatically changed from a sweet, caring person, someone who gave him more of a chance than anyone ever could to opening up (but of course something always got in the way), to a now what seemed to be the opposite of how he viewed the hero of his dreams. Double D was the light he once saw, but now that light faded, leaving him alone in the vast darkness and coldness of the world. You see, Edward always had a crush on the boy, but no matter how many times he tried to hint him about it, his sock-headed friend never got the message, possibly thinking he was indeed very strange. And seeing the man of his dreams actually treat him in such a rash way, Ed's heart started to crack some more, already being broken several times by the boy when he refused to acknowledge him and his feelings and had already dated four girls. Edward shuddered at this. IT WASN'T FAIR!

**C'mon Ed, it's not the first time he treated you this way.** He heard Jib say softly.

He knew he had to accept it, Double D wasn't the person he use to know and love. Double D had changed and left him behind, having much more important things in his life than him. No longer did he came over like he use to, other than today, and he knew he wouldn't ever see him come back here again. Double D perhaps even hated him, especially after today. All he was trying to do was get a little bit attention, though his imagination did take over a bit. It was a mix between alien invader's taking him away and Double D, his hero, saving him. However, after today, his hero didn't save him today, no, and Jib was right, it wasn't the first time. He could recall all of the moments his muse chose to ignore him, the times he treated him like he was some little child, and the times he scolded him, reminding him dreadfully of his father.. He quivered once more.

**Why must you think about him? Isn't he enough pain as it is already?**

"But..I...I..I love him.."

He then heard Jib sigh.

**He's only hurting you, you know. He's not the same person he was and he'll never be.**

Hearing that, Edward began to sob. All Jib could do was watch Ed cry sadly in a corner as his hatred grew for what was once Edward's supposed "friends". All of Edward's dollies and other creations sobbed along with the poor tall, angsting teenager.

-------

**...Almost fourteen years ago...**

"M-m-mommy... I'm hungry."

"Go away, Edward. Can't you see mommy's busy?" Said the blond woman to the two year old boy, her words unfeeling. She lied there on the bed in her pink dress, breast feeding the hardly a month old baby, not even looking down at her son to see the sad little face he wore. She sighed. "I don't have time for you. Go aggravate your father, he's down stairs in the living room."

With that, he left his parents' bedroom and tried to carefully go downstairs, clutching a slightly blemished stuffed toy kitty close to him. "We better be careful, Pookie, we don't want to fall down the stairs like last time. Mommy and daddy got mad at us."

/You stupid brat! I don't want to be paying hospital bills! Don't ever let that happen again, YOU GOT THAT? -/

/Edward... **-sighs-** Go to your room! No supper tonight! -/

Edward shivered at the memory. He had slipped fallen down the stairs not too long ago while trying to catch his ball his grandmother had given him, hurting his little hand which he had landed on. His parents weren't happy with him, in fact, furious, so much they took his beloved red ball away from him, made him go without food that night, gave him lashings, and locked him down in his new room they had recently moved him in after his baby sister Sarah was born, the basement, away from the rest of the family. They didn't even care to see if he was alright or phone the hospital.

Before his sister was born, his parents weren't necessarily thrilled to have had Ed born to begin with, mother always ignoring him unless he did something wrong, his father telling him to run away, telling him how useless he was, that he never wanted a son. After his sister was born, things changed, for the worst. He was kicked out of his room and forced to live in the cold lonesome basement that literally sometimes gave him the creeps, his parents almost completely forget most of the time that he exists at all, or they are just hoping that he isn't, and his little baby sister hogs all of the attention, all of the warmth and love and gets to stay in a nice warm, cozy bedroom right beside Mom's and Dad's. They also rarely feed him and Edward had been trying to learn how to feed himself, being two, that's a incredible feat, especially when opening heavy big refrigerator doors, which he even couldn't reach the handle of.

Once downstairs and in the living room, Edward looked at his father with pleading eyes. His father, who sat on the couch, flicking through channels on tv, seemed to glare at the contraption and ignore his son's presence. Edward steps over to him.

"Daddy. ...I'm hungry." Edward said to him, but didn't get an answer. "Daddy?"

"Your unsightly presence annoys me." He replied coldly, still not even trying to pry his eyes from the tube. "Go to your room and leave me be."

"But daddy, I'm hungry!" Edward cried. "I haven't eaten since... I don't know when!"

His father's glare hardened behind his eye-ware. "Then go into the kitchen and fix yourself something to eat. I'm not your maid."

Edward pouted, clutching his beloved Pookie. "But.. Daddy. I can't! I..I can't! I'm not big! I'm little! I can't even reach to open the 'frigerator door even. And Jib says it's your responsibility!"

"...Jib?" The older man asked in a sharp, yet confused tone.

"He's the little boy I met inside of my closet." Edward confessed. "He says things.."

"Well, tell your little imaginary friend that he doesn't know what the fuck he's even talking about." His father barked, he then began to leash out on him with cruel words. "Responsibility? HAH. Like I'm even responsible for you or you being born!" He paused for a moment and then started to rant and rave. "You're a terrible accident! I never wanted you, I never even wanted a son. I haven't smiled since you were born, hoping your mother would get that damn abortion before it ruined our now miserable lives, a miscarriage, something!" He then coldly looked down at his son. "Cry if you want, after all you're responsible for yourself and for your own actions. If your little friend tells you about responsibility, then he should tell you that you alone are responsible for yourself, which includes fulfilling the very needs of your own pitiful self, and to quit lying and telling tall tells about a boy living in your fucking closet!"

"..Bu-...but daddy! He does!" Edward cried. "And..I'm hungry!"

"God, you're fucking stupid, brat." His father cursed. "Not only is he a annoying little pest, I've got a fucking moron for a son." He growled, then turned away from his son, staring back at the TV.

Edward's tummy growled profoundly, he started to sob.

His father sighed. "I'm tired. Go to bed, brat."

Ed looked at his father pleadingly. "But...but daddy! I don't want to go back down there! It's scary there! There's scary people peeping into my window, a scary lady in my bathroom, people and monsters waking me up and bothering me all of the time, and I keep seeing things!"

His father snorted at him. "You and your absurd imagination. You tire me, you little shit."

"Daddyyyy, it's scary down there! PLEASE! I don't want to be down there! I don't like it there! It's dark, cold, and lonely, and I and Pookie hear creepy sounds!" He sobbed, hugging his kitty tightly in his arms. "I..I d-d-don't-t-t w-w-w-wanna g-g-g-go-o-o-o-ho-ho.."

"...Silence.."

"I don't wanna be aloooone! SOMETHING'S GONNA GET ME, DADDY! I KNOW IT! THEY SAID THEY ARE!" The little boy pleaded. "Daddy! Please? DADDY! DADDYYYY!"

"SHUT UP!" His father yelled, making his son yelp and shake in fear, his father's painful beatings replaying in his mind, he could feel them pulse beneath his yellow skin. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His son whimpered at him, afraid to even apologize. The man sighed and lowered his voice, but spoke sternly. "Go to your room and stay quiet or something WILL get you, I will assure that."

"..But...but...daddyyy."

His father hissed at him. "What did I FUCKING SAY! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP? YOU DUMB LITTLE SHIT, DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING OUT THE BELT AGAIN!"

His son yelped. "No-no, daddy! I'm sorry! I'll shut up!"

His father immediately stood up, unbuckled his belt and whipped it out of it's loops. His father's temper was now hotter than the color of red his hair.

"DADDY NOOOOO! I'M SORRY!"

The pain that was inflicted with each lash was indescribable. The young child's constant begging for his father's mercy, fell dead silent to the man's ear's.

**To be continued**

* * *

See how depressing that was. oo I'm sorry if it upsets anyone, it upsets me, too. This is how I view Ed's situation... Perhaps I will show in the future chapters how he came to be like he is, because this chapter proves that in the beginning he wasn't dumb, in fact, far from it.

Remember to please review. It helps alot because then I know if people are interested in seeing more. Thank you.


End file.
